Sasuke, My Hero
by chimi wila chan
Summary: Karin bertemu denganya di saat ia tengah ketakutan. Karin terpesona sejak pertama melihat dia. "Sasuke" ia takan melupakannya. dan bagaimana jika ia bertemu kembali dalam keadaan yang berbeda. bertemu orang yang sama tapi berbeda sifat, masihkah Karin menyebutnya penyelamatnya?


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fic by Chimi WIila Chan**

**Warning: typo akut. Ooc dan lainnya**

**Chapter 1**

Seorang gadis kecil berlari kegirangan di taman belakang rumahnya. Berlari sambil menyeret boneka teddy bear yang telah kotor ternodai oleh tanah. Tawanya semakin pecah, saat ia melihat dua ekor kupu-kupu menari-nari di atas kepalanya. ia mengikuti gerakan sang kupu yang terbang dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Teddy bear yang sedari tadi digenggamnya, ia lepaskan. Ia menari laksana ballerina kecil. Surai merahnya berterbangan tertiup angin. Bergoyang mengikuti irama dari bibir cherrynya.

"Karin..! jangan ke sana! Berbahaya!" sebuah suara perintah terdengar dari kejauhan.

Gadis kecil bernama Karin itu menoleh. Manik merahnya menemukan sang ibunda tercinta tengah berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya. Mengajak Karin untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Karin menunduk sedih, wajahnya ia palingkan ke arah dimana ia melihat dua ekor kupu-kupu yang masih terbang bebas menari-nari. Dengan wajah muram, ia berjalan menuju tempat ibunya berada.

"Hei, kenapa cemberut seperti itu, sayang?" sang ibu bertanya, ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sang anak.

"Karin bosan, di sini Karin tak memiliki teman, kenapa Karin tak boleh pergi keluar sih,bu?" Tanya Karin penasaran. Kenapa orangtuanya tak memperbolehkan dirinya keluar dari rumah? Selama ini, Karin selalu terkurung di dalam mansion Uzumaki ini. Hanya para maid yang selalu menemani, setiap kali ayah ibunya pergi. Ia juga ingin pergi seperti mereka. Melihat suasana kota, mendengar keramaian dan memiliki teman. Permintaan Karin tak muluk bukan? dia hanya ingin merasakan seperti anak lain rasakan. Ia bosan bila terus bermain dengan para maid. Ia ingin merasakan bermain dengan anak sebayanya. Jikalau ada, itu hanya sepupunya, Naruto Namikaze, putra bibi Kushina yang saat ini berada di Konoha. Itupun kalau keluarga Namikaze berkunjung ke Uzushio.

"Karin.. di luar sana membahayakan untukmu. Bukankah ibu sudah mengatakanya berulang kali." Kata ibu Karin. Ia tak mengerti, apa yang tengah dipikirkan anaknya itu? Ia sudah sering menerima pertanyaan seperti itu dan ia juga menjawabnya dengan hal yang sama seperti saat ini.

"Kenapa berbahaya bu? Karin tak merasakan adanya bahaya ko, bu." Ujar Karin setengah merajuk.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bertanya, turuti saja!" ucap ibu Karin dengan tegas.

Karin semakin menunduk. Kenapa hanya dirinya yang tak dibolehkan keluar? Kenapa hanya dirinya yang tak tahu dunia luar? Dn kenapa harus dirinya yang dikekang orangtuanya? Kenapa harus dia yang merasakan semua ini? Rasa kebebasannya terenggut, kenapa.. kenapa Tuhan?

Karin menahan cairan bening yang bertumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, menceritakan segala yang ada di dalam benaknya. Melukiskan kesakitan yang mendera batinya.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan, akhirnya jatuh bebas terurai di pipinya. Mengalir deras menuju dagunya. Sesak itu semakin menjadi. Ia tak sanggup menahan isakan yag akan lolos dari bibirnya. Walau pelan, isak itu keluar.

Dari balik rambut yang menutupi wajahnya, ia melihat sang ibunda tengah berbicara dengan salah satu maid kepercayaannya. Belum ada 5 menit, sosok ibunya pergi meninggalkan dirinya, pergi bersama maid yang tadi mendatangi ibunya.

Karin mendongak dan mulai mengusap jejak-jejak air matanya. Ini saatnya yah, inilah saat bagi Karin untuk menikmati pemandangan luar. Bisikan-bisikan itu terus terdengar, membujuk Karin untuk menuruti.

Sekeliling Karin tak ada satupun yang mengawasi. Jadi,Jikalau ia pergi pun takan ada yang tahu, kan? Ia akan pulang sebelum senja. Yah, itu ide yang bagus.

Karin menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dengan hutan secara bergantian. Menimang, apakah ia perlu melakukannya hanya untuk mengetahui dunia luar? Ada keraguan dalam hati Karin. Bagaimana kalau ibunya mencarinya? Dan bagaimana kalau sampai ayahnya tahu dan memarahinya?

Membuang segala keraguannya, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah hutan.

"Maaf ibu, Karin akan segera kembali."

Karin tak berhenti tersenyum, melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan matanya. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya. Karin merasakan kebebasan di tanganya. Tawa riuhnya menggema ketika ia mendengar burung-burung bernyanyi bersahutan. Melompat dan berputar, Karin menggerakan tubuhnya mengikuti melodi alam.

Karin berjalan berjingkat-jingkat, mencoba menangkap kupu-kupu yang tengah asyik menghisap madu. Wajah Karin terlipat saat melihat kupu-kupu tadi terbang tinggi, gagal ia tangkap.

Tapi, raut itu lekas terganti dengan binar-binar kebahagiaan. Melihat bunga berwarna-warni menyapa indra penglihatannya. Karin segera berlari kegirangaan menghampiri taman bunga tersebut. Memetik beberapa tangkai dan menghirupnya. Semerbak mewangi membelai indera penciuman Karin.

"Aku ingin menikmati ini semua tiap hari, Tuhan." Gumam lirih Karin.

Semilir angin lembut membuat Karin sedikit menguap. Ia baringkan tubuhnya di atas rumput-rumput liar. Memandang langit biru tak berawan. Semakin lama ia merasakan rasa kantuknya semakin datang. Ia pejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan manik merahnya. Terlelap dalam kegembiraan hatinya.

"KARIIINNN"

Suasana berbeda terlihat di dalam mansion Uzumaki. Seluruh penghuni di sana di buat bingung oleh hilangnya sang heiress muda aka Karin Uzumaki. Seluruh maid dan pengawal dikerahkan untuk menelusur ke setiap sudut mansion Uzumaki.

Seorang wanita paruh baya menangis tersedu-sedan sembari melafalkan nama anaknya. Di sanpingnya berdiri seorang pria, suami dari wanita itu ,tengah mencoba menenangkan sang istri.

"Sudahlah, bu, jangan menangis terus. Karin pasti ketemu." Hibur sang suami.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, aku hanya meninggalkannya sebentar, tapi Karin sudah tidak ada di sana, pah." Ucap ibu Karin disela isak tangisnya.

" Iya, aku mengerti, anak buah kita pasti akan menemukannya, sekarang jangan menangis yah?" bujuk sang suami, walaupun wajahnya terlihat kalut dan khawatir tapi ia coba untuk tetap tenang dan menguatkan sang istri.

Ibu Karin berusaha tak menangis, namun air matanya tak jua berhenti. Bukanya berhenti tapi malah semakin deras mengalir. Hingga membuat sang suami menghela nafas dan memberi kenyamanan dengan peluknya. Ia memeluk erat tubuh sang istri yang masih bergetar.

Karin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Hingga ia melihat jelas sekelilingnya. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Matahari tlah berada di ufuk barat dan hampir tenggelam. Karin mulai panik. Bisa gawat! Bila ayah ibunya tahu kalau dirinya kabur dari rumah.

Secepat kilat, ia menerobos pepohonan yang menggelap dan sunyi. Tak ada lagi keramaian yang didengarnya. Tak ada lagi kupu-kupu yang menari-nari. Hanya tersisa kegelapan dan kesunyian.

Karin berjalan tanpa berhenti. Ia tak ingat, jalan mana yang pernah ia lewati. Beberapa kali ia mengumpat, menyalahkan kebodohannya yang tak memberi tanda setiap jalan yang pernah dilewati. Mau mengumpat pun percuma. Ia kini harus menerima bahwa dirinya tersesat di tengah hutan yang tak ia kenali. Andai saja, ia mau menuruti kemauan ibunya dan tak tertarik dunia luar, mungkin ia takan seperti ini. Beberapa kali Karin menyesal atas perbuatannya tapi kalau tidak begini, mungkin selamanya ia akan mati oleh rasa penasarannya.

Keringat dingin membasahi dahi Karin. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Saat ini, di hadapan Karin telah berdiri seekor beruang dengan mata tajamnya menatap karin. Geraman-geraman keluar dari mulut beruang itu. Karin meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Tamatlah sudah riwayatku! Teriak Karin dalam hati.

"Hushh. . . hush pergilah, ku mohon!" ratap Karin, memohon agar beruang itu pergi dari hadapanya.

Beruang itu tak menghiraukan ratapan Karin, malah semakin menatap Karin nyalang. Seolah Karin adalah makanan terlezat yang pernah ia temui. Beruang itu semakin mendekat ke arah Karin.

Karin hanya mampu menutup mata. Percuma ia lari, kakinya sudah tak mampu ia gerakan untuk berlari. Karin telah siap menerima serangan itu. "Tuhan, ampuni aku, jagalah ayah dan ibuku, Tuhan." Doanya dalam hati.

Dekat

Dekat

Semakin dekat

Buuugghhh

"Pergi kau, beruang bodoh, kalau tidak, kau akan merasakan hebatnya tongkatku ini."

Karin mendongak mendengar suara itu. Ia melihat seorang bocah laki-laki berdiri di hadapannya dengan gagah berani. Bila dilihat sepertinya ia seumuran dengan Karin. Karin juga melihat laki-laki itu mengusir beruang itu dengan sebuah tongkat yang dibawanya tanpa raa takut sedikitpun. Ia juga melihat bagaimana beruang itu lari terbirit-birit.

"Te-terimakasih umm. . .?" ucap Karin menjeda kalimatnya.

"Sasuke, kau boleh memanggilku Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke yang tahu dengan kebingungan Karin. Ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Karin.

Dengan senang hati, Karin menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Terimakasih Sasuke." Ucap Karin tersenyum lembut.

"NONA KARIIINNN" terdengar teriakan dari kejauhan. Membuat Sasuke dan Karin menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Sepertinya, penyelamatmu sudah datang, aku pergi." Ucap Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Tu-tunggu!" Karin mencoba menahan kepergian Sasuke.

"Pulanglah!"

"Apa kita bisa berjumpa kembali?"

"Bila waktu mengijinkan." Ucap Sasuke, lalu ia menghilang dari balik pepohonan.

"Sampai jumpa Sasuke." Teriak Karin melambaikan tangan. Ia tersenyum lembut. "Sasuke" Karin takan melupakan nama itu. Takan melupakan jasanya. Takan melupakan penyelamatnya. Ia akan terus mengingatnya hingga waktu mempertemukan kembali dengan Sasuke.

To be continued


End file.
